Dairokuten Maou
Dairokuten Maou (大六天魔王- Demon King of the Sixth Heaven) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. 1=''"Descend from the heavens! Almighty messenger of hell! The HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs!"'' - Dairokuten Maou's Catchphrase while summoning The HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs. |-| 2=''"Peerless champion born in hell... Bearing the infinite power of heaven... Show yourself! Summon... The HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs -Type Destroy-!"'' - Dairokuten Maou's Catchphrase while summoning The HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs -Type Destroy-. Appearance He has spiked hair, which is multiple shades of red. He wears a silver, horned mask. He wears a long, primarily red outfit and black pants, which are covered by a red and yellow cape. Personality Dairokuten Maou is one who seems to think highly of himself, and his ambitions. He is confident and ruthless in battle. According to Katsuie, as Nobu, he's a kind and gentle person. Biography Dairokuten Maou is a card battler who works behind Toukichirou Mashira and Ranmaru Shikigami. He has been watching Yukimura Rekka and the other's actions. His ultimate ambition is to rule the world, and bring order to it. His group was behind a takeover in Musashi, where Kanetsugu Houryokuin was manipulated and made leader. However, they quickly locked Kanetsugu away, and enforced unwelcome changes (mainly forcing everyone to use the same deck) in his name. Once Ranmaru and Toukichirou were defeated, Dairokuten Maou agreed to release Kanetsugu. Yukimura, still angry with him and having different views on what to do when he rules the world, ends up battling with Dairokuten Maou. Naturally, Yukimura is defeated easily. Still, Dairokuten Maou and his group leave Musashi afterwards. He is later seen entering the Warring States Championship as a team with Ranmaru and Toukichirou, which he seems to have been aware of before it was announced. During the championships, Ranmaru and Toukichirou were able to win every battle until the second round of the official tournament, where the teams were split up and each member had to battle for themselves. During the opening ceremony of the second round, Dairokuten Maou appeared, requesting full authority over IBSA if he won. Ichi Tenma, the executive member of IBSA, confidently accepted the request, claiming that one of the battlers participating in the championship would be able to defeat him. In the second round, Dairokuten Maou had his first battle in the championships against Katsuie Shiraishi, and won. Next, in the quarterfinals, Dairokuten Maou battled against Souun Gunjou. During the battle, Dairokuten Maou mocked Souun for being so weak, angering her. In the end, however, Dairokuten Maou won the battle, fatally injuring Souun in the process. In the semifinals, Dairokuten Maou battled against Toshiie Homura. Toshi wanted to battle Yukimura in the finals as they promised, and as they battled, Toshi damaged Dairokuten Maou's mask. Angered, he tore off his mask, revealing that he was Nobunaga Tenma, the heir of the Tenma family, and related to Ichi Tenma, who didn't seem surprised about his true identity. However, this surprised the other audiences, especially Yukimura, who was shocked that Dairokuten Maou was actually his missing coach, Nobu. Dairokuten Maou then proceeded to defeat Toshi, leaving him in the same injured state as Souun. After the match, Yukimura begged for an explanation for why Nobu was actually Dairokuten Maou. Dairokuten Maou denied that he was Nobu, stating that he was just Nobunaga Tenma, and walked off the stage. Off the stage, he was confronted by Ichi, who seems to known his true identity beforehand. Deck He uses a mixed deck. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *Dairokuten Maou is an alias for Oda Nobunaga ** According to this fact, he may be Yukimura's missing coach, Nobu, which is confirmed in episode 48 ** According to Ranmaru Shikigami, this name applies that he mastered all six colors of Battle Spirits. ** One of his Nexus, The World of Owari, refers to Nobunaga's birthland, Owari (nowaday, it is Aichi prefecture). ** One of his Spirits, The GunSoldier Tanegashima, refers to Nobunaga's favorite weapon, tanegashima guns. *He shares a seiyuu with Galaxy Watanabe, Pantera in Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan, Narrator in Battle Spirits Brave and Battle Spirits Heroes, Bringer in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes, Kiriga in Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero, and Sandrat from Battle Spirits Double Drive. Appearances Battle Spirits Burning Soul (anime) Gallery Anime Unmasked Maou_1.png|He is quite handsome though. Unmasked Maou_2.png|This is the end. Miscellaneous DairokuTenmaou001.png Dairoku Tenmaou.png BURNING SOUL POSTER.jpg|Saikyou Jump Special Poster Category:Battle Spirits Burning Soul characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Blue card battlers Category:Antagonist Category:S-Class Battlers